


Common Interests

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Beta, OT3, Polyamory, They both like Asahi, What are these chapter names, polyship, sorry attempts at getting someone to know you like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Daichi was so preoccupied with his pep talk that he failed to notice who was walking toward him until they were both in front of the locker. And, by the shock on the other person’s face, it seemed that they also hadn’t noticed Daichi either. He saw gray hair… a mole...“Suga?”Daichi finally worked up the courage to confess to his crush, and apparently so has Suga. Just one problem... its the same person? Will it be a showdown of love or will they have to find a way to work together?Spoiler: They work together
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. If you like Asahi, and I like Asahi, who's flying the plane?

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you, AsaDaiSuga.
> 
> This fic basically stems from the fact that I love Asahi and I think he deserves 2 boyfriends.

Daichi had told Suga and Asahi that he could not walk to school with them today. He made up some excuse, saying that Yui wanted to meet with him before school. His life revolved so much around volleyball that it wasn’t easy to find an alibi outside of club activities, but at least he had Yui. Did he really have so little friends outside of volleyball? Well. That didn’t matter, what did matter was that he would be able to take care of his mission without being caught. He hasn’t felt like he had to sneak around like this in a long while, but he was feeling confident.

His mission? He was finally going to confess his feelings to the person that he liked. He had been psyching himself up for this for about a month. Like many other 3rds years, the phrase “it is now or never” was always in his head, spurring him to do things he usually would not have the courage to do. So, he had been working on a love letter and the perfect confession for the past week and was finally ready to deliver it. With each stride towards his destination thoughts of “its not too late to turn back now and bury the letter along with your feelings” kept creeping up on him, but he tried to keep them at bay until finally the locker was in his sight. Now he just had to slip the letter in the locker. It was just a letter, no big deal. Slipping the envelope through the gap in the metal could be a catalyst for a series of events that might end with him being rejected, broken hearted and depressed for his final year of high school but… but… well, best not to think about that. Now was not a time for thinking, it was a time for doing. Stick to the plan, just put the letter in the --

Daichi was so preoccupied with his pep talk that he failed to notice who was walking toward him until they were both in front of the locker. And, by the shock on the other person’s face, it seemed that they also hadn’t noticed Daichi either. He saw gray hair… a mole...

“Suga?”

“Daichi? I thought you were busy this morning?” Suga said. He sounded a little caught off guard. His smile seemed forced, like he was trying to act natural… too natural… But Daichi didn’t have time to point fingers, he was trying not to get caught on his mission. Shifting his gaze away from looking directly at Suga he tried to play off the question.

“I mean I was busy, I had to meet with--” While his eyes wandered, flitting around like birds looking for a place to escape, until they landed on a letter in Suga’s hand. A letter that had the same name written on the front as his letter, and even had a heart sticker on the front like he did. He looked back at Suga just in time to notice him notice a similar letter clutched in his own hand, and with a quick motion both were hidden behind backs.

“It’s not what--”

“Uhhh, it isn’t--” 

“Oh! Hey guys!” Both of them whipped their heads around, startled by the sudden appearance of another student, the owner of this very locker. Despite his size he almost managed to sneak up on them while they were trying to make excuses. 

“Huh, I missed you guys this morning, but I’m glad I caught you! Are you on your way to class?” Asahi said, smiling at the two of them. Daichi’s heart fluttered at the sight, Asahi was so cute. Glancing over at Suga, he could only guess that he was thinking something similar. Catching his eye, Daichi gave Suga a look that said “We are going to talk about this later” and turned back to Asahi.

“Uh, yea, of course. Let’s get going to class soon though, yea? We don’t want to be late!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi and Suga managed to meet up later that day while Asahi was practicing with Nishinoya. They stood together, shared the same space, but had yet to acknowledge each other. The air was heavy with the question that was on both of their minds, but taking that first step in addressing it had them immobilized. Daichi, ever the captain, spoke up first.

“So, You like him too, huh?” And as soon as he said it, he felt exposed. They were really having this conversation. Their hearts were now out in the open, raw and squishy and it was quite possible that they would not get out of this conversation unscathed.

“Yea…” Suga sighed. “I really do. Since our first year, but I didn’t really acknowledge it as a crush until last year. And you?” 

“Hm, yea. About the same.” Just saying it outloud had his heart pounding. His declaration was personal to him and letting out to flutter into the air between them felt like releasing a delicate butterfly despite the weight it held. “I’m not going to give up on him you know.” Daichi had held Asahi close to his heart for years, and he wasn’t about to back down. Not even to a friend.

“Neither am I.” Suga said right back. Both were solid in their statements, saying them with the same conviction that one might say that the grass is green, or the sky is blue. 

“So, have you tried anything with him?” Suga asked. 

“You mean romantically?”

“Yea, have you tried to be romantic? Give him hints? Hold his hand? Something like that”

“What do you think? It's… tough. Trying to approach someone like him…” Daichi sighed. Suga hummed in agreement. 

“Yea. Sometimes I try to be more… you know… but I think he just sees it as us being really good friends.” And it was Daichi’s turn to agree with a knowing nod. Both of them were in the same boat, and it looked like that boat was stuck in the middle of a motionless lake with not a single gust of wind to save them. “But, you know. After realising that you possibly felt the same way about him that I do, I got to thinking...” Suga trailed off. Suga’s eyes had drifted to the side in thought as he built up the resolve to continue what he was saying. “I don’t think that we have to fight over him.” Daichi blinked.

“What do you mean? I mean, I’m sure we could figure things out without fighting--”

“Of course I know we aren’t going to fight and we’ll figure it out somehow, but I think there is an outcome where we both get what we want.” Suga seemed really enthusiastic with what he was saying but Daichi was still a little confused. Come out with what they both wanted? But they both wanted the same thing, they wanted to get romantic with the same person. They couldn’t both get what they wanted unless…

“You think we should both date him?” 

“Omygod Daichi, just say his name already! We both know who we are talking about!”

“Fine, fine. You think we should both date Asahi?”

“Yes! Exactly!” Suga looked both pleased with himself for thinking of it and pleased that Daichi caught on so quickly. “Just think about it! We have been friends for years, and volleyball teammates. The three of us together. It's not like two of us have ever paired off and done something without the third. So. why wouldn’t that work in this situation too?” Daichi opened his mouth to speak. “And before you answer, I don’t want you to think about what other people might think, or that the typical romance is between two people. Forget all of that and just think about this situation right now between us.” Daichi tried to speak again. “And before you even ask, yes. I would be okay with it. Why would I suggest it if I wasn’t okay with it? It’s true, I don’t think I’m in love with you like I am with him. But, I do care about you, enough that I have actually thought about it and I wouldn’t mind if we were both in a relationship with the same person, or we could even think of it as all three of us being in a relationship with each other, two bros and their boyfriend, who is also kind of a bro!” Suga’s eyes were practically sparkling, as if he had found the ultimate answer. And, Daichi supposed, maybe he had.

“Are you done now? Can I speak?”

“Yes, you may,” Suga said, radiating with satisfaction. 

“Okay. So, I can’t say that I disagree with anything that you’ve said. I’ve never really thought of it before, an arrangement where we both date Asahi, in some kind of three person relationship… but I would be open to it. I and I feel the same way. I don’t like you like I like Asahi, but I do care for you, and it seems like we are more or less on the same page So why not. I’m in.” Daichi relented. Suga cheered and hopped around in a little victory dance. “But. that doesn’t mean anything if Asahi doesn’t also feel the same or doesn’t want to date both of us. What if he only has feelings for one of us?”

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it!” Suga answers without skipping a beat. Ever the positive Polly if Daichi had ever seen one. “I’m actually really excited. Like, I didn’t really have someone to talk to about this before, but now, it's like I have a partner in winning Asahi’s heart!” Daichi couldn’t help but agree. When he met up with Suga, after they both sort of realised that they both had feelings for Karasuno’s Ace, he feared the worse. A fractured friendship, a broken heart, a terrible end to his third year of high school. If it were anyone else but Suga opposite him right now, this would be the birth of some kind of romantic rivalry. But, just as they were teammates on the court, now they were teammates in dating, which sounded weird but he was sort of into it. He wondered if Noya and Tanaka felt like that in their pursuit of Shimizu’s affection. Just putting him in the same category as those clowns made him snort.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking… if this is what it's like to be Noya and Tanaka” Suga let out a bark of laughter at the thought as well.

“God, I hope we never get to be as obnoxious as those two,” Suga said, looking at Daichi with a smile on his face like he usually did. The fog of tension that previously permeated the room lifted, and soon they had gone back to the easy going feeling that being together usually had. Even with their mutual crush, they were still the same friends that they always were. Nothing could really change that, and Daichi felt a weight lift off of his shoulders that he hadn’t known was there.

“The only problem now is that we have both had the same luck with trying to woo him.” Daichi snorted at the use of the word “woo”, but he supposed that was exactly what they were trying to do.

“Well. it's two against one now. I don’t think he stands a chance.” Daichi grinned.

“Daichi! We aren’t going to fight Asahi, don’t say it like we are, you’ll scare him away!” Suga laughed. 

“Well, Asahi is still going to get his ass kicked, in the heart, by me.” Suga just laughed even harder.

“Daichi! That doesn’t even make any sense!”

With the sound of Suga’s raucous cackling, Daichi felt deep down in his heart that this was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first polyship fic, I hope it turns out okay!
> 
> I believe Asahi deserves a massive amount of love and affection.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! and feel free to find on tumble and twitter @mellojello999


	2. The Romantic Scheming of Volleyball Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Daichi and Suga have created a partnership, it is time to see if two heads are really better than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo chapter 2!
> 
> or should I say, woo who? Asahi of course.

Following Daichi and Suga’s conversation, things were normal between them and Asahi. They still hung out together, walked to school together, went to volleyball together. And one night, after the day came to an end, Suga and Daichi said a fond goodnight to Asahi before going to Suga’s house to scheme together.

“Hello and welcome to the first meeting of the boyfriends, I’m calling this meeting to order” Suga announced, knocking on the table twice. “First order of business would be to gossip about our crush, don’t you think? You can start, when what you like about Asahi” Suga leaned on the table with his cheek in his palm and a smile on his face that said just how excited he was. Daichi scratched his neck in embarrassment. Despite their earlier conversation and their determination he was still a little shy about talking about it. The act of speaking his infatuation into existence was still intimidating.

“Well, uh, I always thought that his hair was very nice” Daichi mumbled

“What an understatement! His hair is so awesome!” Suga enthused “What was your favorite style? I love that it's so long now, makes me just want to run my fingers through it, and play with it and braid it and... ugh! It’s so beautiful! Oh, but his hair from our first year! It was short but that waviness that it had was so cute!” Suga was practically gushing at this point, and Daichi couldn’t blame him. Asahi was very different from when they first met in first-year, but Daichi loved every version of him. “What else Daichi? I want to know all the details!” Suga demanded like they were a couple of teenage girls talking about boys, which wasn’t that far off.

“Well, can I be honest?” Daichi asks, and Suga answers with an enthusiastic nod. “I-I’ve actually always had a thing for how soft Asahi is.”

“Really Daichi? Asahi isn’t soft, he has so much muscle,”

“No, I mean his personality. Like. I know I give him a hard time about not being very Ace-like and glass-hearted, but the truth is I like it a lot.”

“Oh, you don’t wish he was more rugged and wild?” Suga asks, smiling and teasing

“No way. I like gentle and easy to scare Asahi.”

“Jeez, you sound like a bully! Maybe Asahi should put his hair into pigtails so that you can pull them!”

“Well. I do kind of like the way he looks when he cries.” Daichi confessed. He felt his neck get hot at his admission. Suga looked delighted to hear something so “scandalous”. 

“You’re into the gap! The gap between how he looks and his personality! Asahi is so lucky someone likes that, I’ve heard the girls in his class are disappointed that he’s not as tough as he looks. They can be so cruel!” It was true, but Daichi was sort of relieved that he didn’t have to compete with any girls.

“Don’t tell me you’re not into it too! He says he wants a “wild” look, but he’s just too cute though!”

Suga just grinned “You bet I'm into it. I’d love to tease him and get him worked up so that I can take him into my arms and cuddle him”

Daichi just huffed in amusement. “So anyway, I’ve been trying to hint to him for a while that I like him. But he just doesn’t seem to get it. And I was going to give him that note before we had that detour and all that. Do you want to go back to the love note or do you have anything in mind?”

“I do have a few ideas,” Suga hummed thoughtfully. 

So, over the next few weeks Daichi and Suga try to combine their efforts and make Asahi fall in love with them, or at least let him know that they are interested in him. It did not work out as well as they had hoped.

Their first plan was to take him out to eat. They wanted to make it clear that this wasn’t just getting together for dinner like buddies, as they frequently do, but as a date. But, it would seem that the prospect of food always attracted more crows. 

Suga would casually say “Hey Asahi, want to get some ramen with me and Daichi? My treat?” And Asahi would perk up,

“Oh! Sure, that sounds great! You don’t have to treat me tho--”

“What! Senpai is treating us to dinner!” One of the underclassmen would interrupt. By the time they got to dinner, the three of them inevitably became the five or the or six or the seven, eight, nine of them.

After a few repeats of that and a rapidly emptying wallet they decided to switch tactics. If they couldn’t bring Asahi to food, they would just bring food to Asahi. Daichi had spied Asahi and Noya excitedly buying a limited edition candy from the store one day. It was a little expensive, and Asahi looked very happy to be getting it, so Daichi and Suga decided to buy him some more. The next day, they proudly offered the candy to Asahi. He was timid but thankful when he received the candy and they watched him intently as he hesitantly opened the package and took a bite. They thought that he would be lost in the delicious flavor of the candy and thank them profusely for thinking of him. However, he looked like he was actively trying not to spit it out when Nishinoya hopped over.

“Woah, Asahi, what are you eating? I thought you hated these?” Daichi and Suga's mouths dropped. “Yesterday, didn’t you say this candy didn’t taste how you thought it would? You were moaning “never again” after one bite, haha! And you’re now eating them again! What a wild dude!” And Noya gave him a swift slap on the back that had him keeling over. It was so typical of Asahi to eat something that he was offered, even if he didn’t like it, and they felt almost as bad as Asahi looked.

“Okay,” Daichi said, “let's move away from trying to feed him. Maybe watching a movie together would be nice!” Ennoshita had recommended Suga a movie just the other day. According to Ennoshita, it was a little scary, but not too scary! So Suga and Daichi hoped they could pull a classic date move and comfort Asahi when he inevitably got scared. Little did they know that Ennoshita was a sicko who didn’t mind gruesome horror, and the movie turned out to be too intense for all three of them. Afterward, Asahi was almost too scared to walk home. Suga and Daichi couldn’t even tell him he was being ridiculous because they were also scared out of their mind.

“This isn’t working. I think we have to be more direct, do something a little more romantic, and can’t be as easily perceived as friendship,” Suga said one day. Daichi had to agree.

“I saw some pretty flowers on the way to school the other day?” he suggested

“Very nice!” Suga gave Daichi a spirited thumbs up.

But, it turned out to be very not nice. The flowers were perfect. Beautiful, fragrant, and not on anyone’s private property. They picked a few and when they met up with Asahi they playfully put them in his hair, saying he looked pretty like a princess and Asahi blushed. It was all red cheeks and heart eyes. 

Until the bees.

Who knew these flowers would attract so many bees! One buzzing around wasn’t a big deal. Two were a little strange. By the time a few more started to swarm Asahi was running at full speed towards the school in a frantic escape. Needless to say, he was terrified. Suga and Daichi could not understand how things kept going wrong.

Later that day, Kiyoko approached Suga and Daichi before practice.

“I can see what the two of you are trying to do and I can’t help but notice that it’s not working” she had said casually. Leave it to Kiyoko to see right through their efforts to pull off subtle romance. There was no hiding anything from her. “If I could give a suggestion. While these gestures are sweet and all, I’ve always found that the direct approach is much more efficient when it comes to boys.” and with that she turned and left them for her managerial duties.

Suga and Daichi sagged as she walked away. Daichi was afraid that it might come to this. He was practically back to where he was when he wrote that love letter. After so many attempts at trying to attract Asahi and ease them into a confession it seemed to be that confessing point-blank was their only hope. He wasn’t going to lie, just thinking about such a direct approach made him nervous and scared. But if there was one thing he had learned playing volleyball is that a higher risk often meant a higher reward.

“Time for plan Z then?” Suga asked. Plan Z, the last plan they had for if nothing else worked.

“What? We’re going to skip over plan J?”

“That plan was a joke and you know it. There’s no way we were going to dress up like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! and feel free to find on tumble and twitter @mellojello999


	3. So You've Decided To Confess To Your Crush... Now What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi have decided that a direct confession is needed. But those kinds of things are never easy, and never go as planned. Wish them luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow! Its the last chapter! It got really long but I hope things come together nicely!

Plan Z. The final resort. A bold confession of their long-felt love that could not be interpreted as anything but. It had a high risk, but also a high reward.

Daichi and Suga continued to go home together after practice to prepare. They had one shot and they wanted to be ready. Thinking of the right words was difficult, and they wrote so many drafts. Trying to say the words out loud had them stammering and blushing through many rehearsals. But over a few days they were able to work out the kinks and had a confession that while may seem unpolished but communicated their feelings well enough. Each day Daichi would see Asahi at school, and his excitement and nervousness were constantly battling with each other. Daichi was glad Suga was there because if it were up to him, he would have put this confession off forever.

“I don’t know what we are waiting for, we both know how we feel, and we’ve practiced confessing more times then I can count and I feel like I’m going to burst if I wait any longer! We should confess as soon as we can! Immediately!!” Suga urged. Daichi knew where he was coming from, but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous!

“I know, I want to finally be able to tell him, but I’m scared!” Daichi dropped his head into his hands. “My mind keeps going to the worst possible outcome and then I can’t stop thinking about it! What if the three of us became distant? What if he never talks to us again? What if the whole team gets messed up because of the awkwardness between us? I really don’t know if I could take it.” Every time he envisioned rejection it got hard to breathe and a pressure built up in his head. He knew he was being ridiculous, he knew he was! But he couldn’t help it. Daichi was pulled out of his depressing thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to stop focusing on what could go wrong and focus on what might go right. If people always thought like you are right now then nothing would get done. There is indeed a chance the worst possible outcome will happen, but what about the chance of the best outcome? And this is something very important, I can guarantee you that if we back out we will always be wondering what might have happened if we just gave it a try. And don’t you forget, we are in this together. So, captain, are you going to back out?” Suga’s tone reminded Daichi of the one he used to kick the team into gear on the court. 

Daichi let out all the air in his lungs in one drawn-out sigh before bringing his face away from his hands to meet Suga’s determined eyes with his own.

“No backing out here, we are doing this.”

***

It was the evening before the day they planned to do their confession. The date had been set and they swore to each other that it would not be put off another second. And to ensure that they did not chicken out the night before, they were sleeping over together at Daichi’s house. Laying alone in their beds with only their thoughts of their plan was the perfect time to get cold feet. But together, they would keep those nasty thoughts away.

As they were hanging out before going to bed, both of their phones went off at the same time.

Hey, can you guys meet me at the usual place tonight? As soon as you can? There’s something I have to talk to you guys about…

A message from Asahi to meet him, at a time like this? One look at Suga confirmed that he had received the same message. Daichi felt his mind start to race. Sometimes they called each other to meet up for things like exchanging homework answers, or returning borrowed or forgotten items. But what could Asahi possibly need right now, when Daichi and Suga were practically vibrating with anticipation for their plan tomorrow.

“Do you have any idea what this could be about?” Suga shook his head

“No idea. But, we can’t not meet him.” Suga was right, whatever this was, they had to go meet Asahi.

“Let me grab my jacket.

***

The "usual place" for the three of them was a bench in a park that was near all of their houses. Daichi had been there countless times and could probably walk there in his sleep and right now he felt like maybe he was. He could feel the pressure of the earth on the bottoms of his feet with each step but he couldn't seem to remember telling his legs to move. He had somewhere to be and was so preoccupied with the "why" that he was not paying attention to the "how", letting his body carry him there on its own.

He clenches his eyes tight, hoping that when he opened them he would be back in his bed, eyes wide and sweating like he always did after a nightmare. But instead, he opened his eyes to see Asahi waiting for them by the bench. Daichi was caught off guard, had they reached the park already? His heart was picking up speed despite his efforts to stay calm. There was no reason for him to be nervous, he’s just been thinking about his confession all day. Asahi didn’t even know about the confession so this couldn't’ have anything to do with it, right?

“H-hey, Asahi! What’s up, man?” Daichi was thankful that his voice only stuttered once. Asahi looked over at them, lifting his hand in a greeting. His hair looked disheveled, like he’s been running his hands through it over and over again, and his face tight with some kind of apprehension.

“Uh, hi, um. Sorry for calling you guys out here so late. I’ve just… There’s just been something that’s been on my mind for a while and I just felt like I needed to talk to you guys…” Asahi trailed off. As he spoke his hands were absently running through his hair. It was rare to see it completely down like this and Daichi wanted to touch it too… but he had to focus on what Asahi was saying. 

“Sure, go ahead” Suga prompted. Daichi hoped he was coming off as cool and collected as Suga was right now, but he doubted. Asahi, with both his hands clutching the hem of his shirt, took a deep breath.

“I-I don’t mean to make things weird between us” Asahi says with a small voice, almost sounding ashamed of himself. He won’t look at either Daichi or Suga, but both of them were completely focused on him.

“What are you talking about?” Suga responds. They couldn't think of anything weird between them, save for their crushes but Asahi didn't even know about that yet.

“I’ve… noticed that you guys are spending more time together, just the two of you. And I mean, I’m not saying that you guys can’t hang out together, because you totally can. And I really shouldn’t be intruding, but I just wanted to say that I've noticed. And, I wanted to say that I am happy for your two.” And as Asahi said this was obvious that his words did not match his expression. Yes, he was smiling, but it looked like it would shatter at any second, revealing the pain that is already showing through the cracks. “Just try not to make me feel too much like a third wheel, alright?” He says with a humorless laugh. Daichi’s mind is reeling, to think that after all that time Suga and him and tried to come up with a plan on how to confess, it was Asahi who had come to them thinking that they already liked each other.

“Asahi. Suga and I aren’t dating.” Any other time Daichi would have laughed saying this, but right now it was not very funny. Asahi just shook his head.

“You don’t have to keep it a secret from me alright? I know you guys were probably trying to find a good time to tell me, but we’re friends, right? You can trust me.” 

“Asahi, it's true. Daichi and I aren’t dating!” Words meant to reassure him only made his face fall further. 

“Oh. well. I just figured, you guys were always off on your own. And I just thought. That. well. That would make sense if you guys were dating but… no. It's fine. I shouldn’t have assumed.” And somehow, he sounded even more hurt than before. Daichi’s chest felt heavy.

“Asahi, what is this about? Is something wrong?” Suga sounded just as worried and confused as Daichi felt. Asahi shook his head.

“It's nothing. Really. I should have guessed that things wouldn’t just go back to normal after I came back to the club, especially after leaving like I did…” Daichi’s head was reeling, how did they somehow get to this topic?

“Asahi, we’ve been over this, no one is mad at you about that. It’s ancient history.“ It was true, the whole thing had long been resolved. Was Asahi still guilty over that? Asahi just shook his head.

“I know that no one is mad. But it’s clear to me that we can’t just go back to the same friendship, and I was too optimistic to think we could. You guys can hang out together whenever you want and I have no right to complain.”

Daichi realized at that moment just how downhill this conversation was going and he had to find a way to pump the breaks, and fast.

“Asahi. No. Stop thinking right now.” Daichi scolded, a little louder than he meant to. Asahi jolted and cowered a little at being the sole focus of an angry captain. “Suga and I aren’t dating, and we aren’t trying to exclude you from hanging out with us either.” Daichi glanced at Suga and sighed before he continued. “You know, this isn’t exactly how we planned on doing this… But Suga and I have something we want to tell you.” This is it Daichi thought if he doesn’t get after this… 

“We both want to go out with you!”

“We like you a lot!”

They both shout at the same time. Asahi looked at them with wide eyes and a mouth gaping in shock. 

“Does that make anything more clear?” Suga asks, sounding as desperate as Daichi felt. “We weren’t planning on getting together, we were trying to figure out how we could get together with you!”

“That doesn’t make any sense…” Asahi mutters. Suga just groans

“We've been trying for weeks to be subtle and that didn't work. I don’t know how we can be any more direct about it than this. This was a confession of our feelings!”

“Yea, but, you guys have feelings for me? Both of you?” 

“Yes!”

“And, you both want to date me? Both of you? At the same time?”

“Yes!”

“Can… can we even do that?”

“Of course we can. Suga and I have been talking it over, and if you were agreeable, we’d like to be in a relationship where we are both dating you.”

“Does that mean you guys are also going to be dating each other.” Daichi and Suga glanced at each other.

“Well. not exactly. The main point is we are both like you and want to go out with you. Now, like Daichi said, this isn’t really how we had planned on this going. And, it might be a lot, learning that both of your friends want to date you. But please, think it over--”

“Yes.”

“--and we just want your true feelings, don’t worry about--”

“I said yes”

“--us, we can take it, whatever--”

“SUGA! Stop, he already said yes!” Suga finally shut up, looking somewhat in disbelief. His gaze had been drifting as we were rambling but once he processed what was going on his eyes snapped to Asahi.

“Really! So soon? You don’t need to think about it more?” Asahi looked quite bashful, gripping the hem of his shirt again but his voice came out strong enough.

“Yes. I will admit, while I had it in my head that you two were getting closer together and possibly romantic, I did… perhaps think about what if… what if I… We… well… what if I was also included, and it was the three of us.” Daichi felt his heart pound in his chest. “I think that, I always had some kind of feelings for you guys, but always thought it was close friendship or camaraderie between teammates or something. But, recently I’ve come to realize that, it might be something more. Maybe I never dared to think that before because I thought it was impossible but…” Asahi paused, looking directly at Suga and Daichi “This is a fantastic opportunity and I would be a fool to let it slip through my fingers!” 

Daichi grinned at Suga, who grinned back.

“How very Ace-like of you.” And it truly was. Asahi’s look of resolve was very much like the one he had when they were in the middle of a match, and he decided that the next set that he got was going to be a kill no matter what. He turned to Suga and nodded toward Asahi. Suga’s face lit up and they both approached their taller friend, standing on either side of him. They leaned, going on their toes to get as close to his face as they could. They took a moment to appreciate his pink blush before planting a kiss on each cheek. The feel of his warm skin on Daichi’s lips was a feeling he never thought he would experience, but now he was excited to experience it over and over again.

The double kiss caused Asahi to revert to his demure nature and his ears started to turn red as well. Daichi’s heart was soaring as he and Suga each took hold of one of Asahi's hands. Daichi felt its weight and its warmth in his and couldn’t help but bask in their success. Not exactly what he was expecting, but he wasn’t going to complain. At this moment, he was happy. He was feeling the same satisfaction as he did when Karasuno scored a point on the court. After a long rally of saves and close calls, they finally had a perfect receive, a solid set, and a powerful kill.

“Leave your glass heart to us, Ace,” Daichi said. Suga laughed and kissed Asahi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar or POV crimes I've committed. It is late at night but I couldn't wait to post it any longer! But on a lighter note, this is the first longer, multi-chapter fic that I've actually completed, yay me! Please let me know what you thought of the ending and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! and feel free to find on tumble and twitter @mellojello999


End file.
